


First Date

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro had been perfectly content with his 'friends with benefits' arrangement with Dino. That is, until Dino roped him into a date. In public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

First dates were awkward. They were awkward, nervous, jittery events that caused little embarrassments and the occasional massive public humiliation. They had every potential for cataclysmic disaster. At least, that's probably how this one was going to turn out. In Mukuro's mind, that is. He would know, because he knows Dino. And Dino is nothing if not a  _walking disaster_. Albeit, a very handsome walking disaster, but still, for all intents and purposes, a walking. Disaster.

Dino was waiting outside the  _pasticceria_ , dressed (surprisingly) to impress. And for someone who has, in the past, had a shitty love life (mostly nonexistent, despite many women's advances), he was the picture of calm and confidence. The blonde blinked when he noticed Mukuro approaching, and smiled brightly – Mukuro  _almost_ cringed at the brightness. How anyone could be  _that_ enthusiastic about a 'date' with  _him_  was beyond him. Sure, he was desirable, attractive, but he wasn't exactly  _nice_. Enthusiasm and bright smiles were supposed to be for someone  _nice_ and  _lovable_.

And Mukuro was neither of those things – he made sure of that. But, here Dino was, greeting him with enthusiasm and an eager smile, making him look very much like a golden retriever that hadn't seen its master in days. Mukuro was certain that if Dino had a tail, it would be wagging away. The illusionist couldn't help but snicker at that mental image.

Dino arched an eyebrow at Mukuro's sudden burst of  _laughing_. Yes. Snickering counted as laughing in Dino's mind. He pouted briefly, before smiling again, approaching Mukuro the rest of the way, dipping down and pressing a kiss to Mukuro's cheek.

"Glad you came,  _civetta_ ," the Don whispered into the illusionist's ear, swiftly tucking a flower behind Mukuro's  _other_ ear, a small flash of pinkish-red in Mukuro's eyesight before it was tucked behind his ear and into his hair. Dino was the first to present him with flowers in a very,  _very_ long time. It was… Almost endearing.

Mukuro tilted his head way to check his reflection in the  _pasticceria_ window, blinking when he saw a honeysuckle. Not quite what he was expecting, but… Good. He mentally gave Dino points for more originality than a rose. …But at least he knew what a rose  _meant_. For all he knew, Dino just shoved a flower proclaiming 'flaming homosexual' in his hair.

…

Dino wouldn't do that.

Speaking of, the obnoxious blond just chuckled softly into his ear and whispered again: "It means  _color of my fate_. I thought it was a nice sentiment…"

… Well, Mukuro had to admit, Dino took a step up from  _walking disaster_ to  _cheesy sap_. …and, Mukuro couldn't find it himself to care. He did, however, roll his eyes. If only on principle. He chuckled quietly, amused as Dino led him into the  _pasticceria_ , realizing they were far too dressy for a pastry shop.

Dino hummed softly, pleased that Mukuro didn't protest. But, why would he? Free food. Free  _sweets_. The blonde smiled, ushering Mukuro gently into a seat near the window and going up to the counter to get some simple items. Dino eventually returned with  _cenci alla fiorentina_ and several slices of freshly baked bread –  _ciambella_  – still steaming.

The blonde grinned, enjoying Mukuro's pleased look of approval. He settled down at the table with Mukuro, with the simple delicacies along with a simple soda for Mukuro and a glass of tea for himself.

For silence, it was surprisingly comfortable. It was… Nice. Pleasant.  _Relaxed_. It felt like Dino didn't  _expect_ anything from him, and that was… A relief. Maybe this  _wouldn't_ turn out so badly. Maybe Dino  _wasn't_ a complete screw-up. Hah. Right. The man could barely walk down the street without tripping over his shoelace. …Okay maybe Mukuro was being a little unfa—

He blinked, trying to look down at his nose, and scrunching his face up in the process. Dino started to laugh – it wasn't derisive in any way, a surprise. It was a light, amicable laugh. Dino Cavallone, the big fat child that he is, swiped Mukuro's nose with a finger. A finger coated with confectioner's sugar from the  _cenci alla fiorentina_.

Mukuro tried to look irate, but the expression fell flat. Between Mukuro's own amusement at Dino's childishness, and the smear of sugar on his nose, the irritated look fell flat. Mukuro just sighed and couldn't help the upward twitch of his lips.

Dino took a slice of  _ciambella_ and nibbled at it, observing his date, hiding a smile behind the slice of bread. Mukuro rolled his eyes and wiped the sugar from his nose, taking a bite from one the  _cenci alla fiorentina_ confectionaries.

The date continued in this easy quiet, no small talk, no expectations…

Just… A little slice of heaven in the middle of the day in a  _pasticerria_ with… Dino. Just… Dino. No longer just the occasional bedmate, Dino had roped him into  _dates_ and being seen in public together.

"…Would you like to do this again sometime?" Dino's voice interrupted his train of thought.

Absently, Mukuro nodded, nibbling on his own slice of  _ciambella_.

It suddenly occurred to him that this wasn't so bad. That he could actually, possibly…  _Maybe_ enjoy this.

…

If free food was involved.

**Author's Note:**

>  **pasticceria** \- pastry shop, bakery  
>  **ciambella (pl. ciambelle)** \- a type of Italian bread, often formed in the shape of a doughnut, but not all ciambelle are formed as a ring.  
>  **cenci alla fiorentina** \- a type of baked good that comes in all forms and usually with powdered sugar. Often called bow tie cookies or love knot cookies.


End file.
